


the things a werewolf can do.

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post 308
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: After coming back from the events of Lilith, Maia spends a lot more time with Bat.





	the things a werewolf can do.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've posted a fic, but since this month is maia month, i decided to post a little something! this fic mentions jordan, but nothing further than that. it also is implied that simon and maia are broken up.

Maia watched with a smirk as Bat leaned back against her couch with a pout, pushing his hair back. They had been playing video games for about three hours and Bat had come no closer to beating her at any of them. Her eyes flickered to the window behind them, staring out of it and just  _ thinking  _ for a moment. A lot had changed. 

 

Luke had stepped down as alpha and there was a lot of infighting before Maia whipped them into shape. And then Simon. She shook her head to herself and caught Bat’s eye; he was looking at her with a worried expression, but put on a smile when he noticed that she was looking.

 

“You beat me again. That’s a surprise,” he said sarcastically, leaning forward to set the video game controller on the table and to take a sip of his drink.

 

Maia rolled her eyes. “If you’d practice, then maybe you’d have no problem beating me.” 

 

Bat shrugged. “Maybe I just let you win.” 

 

Maia laughed like she hadn’t laughed in weeks and that was somewhat true. After the ordeal with Simon, she had spent a lot more time with Bat. Although, there were times when he didn’t catch on to her emotions, there were other times when he was really intuitive. He was funny and she needed a friend like that now. 

 

Bat smiled back at her and then tapped a finger against his lips. “We should go do something fun.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

Bat shrugged, flopping back against the couch. “I don’t know. I wish we could do something fun as werewolves. I tried to  _ Naruto  _ run once, but that didn’t end up working.” 

 

Maia bit back a smile, already knowing where this story was heading, but wanting Bat to say it anyway. “What happened?” 

 

“I tripped and broke my nose.” Maia couldn’t help the laugh that came out of her, tipping her head back. When she finally calmed down, she opened her eyes to see Bat with his arms crossed, glaring at her. “It’s not funny, Maia!” He made his tone hard, but Maia could detect the teasing glint in his eye. “Luke still doesn’t let me live it down.”

 

Maia snorted, bringing her arm up to rest it against the back of the couch. “Luke’s one to talk.” 

 

Bat tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

 

Now, it was Maia’s turn to tilt her head. “You don’t know?” She got a glint in her eye. “Luke showed me and Gretel this abandoned roller skating rink once. Werewolves may not be able to  _ Naruto  _ run, but we sure can skate.” 

 

“What are we waiting for?” There was a boyish smile on Bat’s face that had Maia smiling as well. “Let’s go!” 

 

* * *

 

Maia stepped nimbly over an ant hill, the long grass around the roller skating rink brushing her bare legs and tickling them. She sniffed the air once more—it looked weird since she wasn’t in her werewolf form—and then continued when she didn’t smell any people around the rink. She busted the lock on the door with ease, stepping back so Bat could walk in before her.

 

His eyes were big, comically spinning around in a circle to stare at everything in the building. The rink was set in the middle in a large rectangle, everything else such as tables, chairs, a snack bar set in a corner, surrounding it. It wasn’t hard to imagine how it used to look like; Maia could almost see people inside the rink, laughing and spinning around. She wondered what it could be like to be that carefree—to push aside responsibilities and leave your thoughts for a while. 

 

She jumped a little when Bat called her name and she looked over to see him extending a hand toward her, his head tilted toward where the roller skating shoes were. “Maybe we could just roller skate as humans today,” he suggested softly.

 

The way he was looking at her made her pause. It wasn’t pity like some people had regarded her with after she had come back. His tone wasn’t the demanding tone of someone like Jordan. And his eyes were innocent, not like Simon’s who were hardened by what had happened after Clary had disappeared. She didn’t doubt that Bat’s soon would, but right now they were bright, waiting for her answer. 

 

And it was the wait that had made her pause. Most things were demanded of Maia, but Bat was waiting patiently as if he had all the time in the world. She knew she wasn’t ready for another relationship, but she didn’t think Bat was asking that of her. It was something new and different. It was nice to just have a friend she could be free with. So, after strapping on their shoes, they glided onto the rink, Maia laughing when Bat almost tripped. 

 

She reached for his hand, pulling him along with her as she felt her heart soar. 


End file.
